Each Broken Heart Will Eventually Mend
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: Before Dave's funeral, Luis tracks down the one person his brother would want to be there most, probably.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Holly Black. I'm pretty sure, anyways. Nope, not Holly Black.**

The girl was different than the one in his memories.

Her clothes were clean, for one. Her eyes didn't have the look of someone with veins burning of Never, of a stomach sloshing with liquor. Her hair a much cleaner, less knotted, more vivid blue. It made him happy and nervous at the same time.

"Lolli?" Luis called out, his voice twisting it into a question mostly because of the difference in her appearance.

The girl looked towards him, her eyes widening in recognition. Then she shot up, rocketing towards him and hugging him fiercely.

"One-eyed Luis. Fancy seeing you here." her voice was laced with a giggle that was very Lolli.

"You are surprisingly difficult to find." Luis remarked and her smile faded, twisting into a more tired version.

"Yeah. This is probably the last place anyone would look, right? How did you find me?"

Luis gazed around, taking in the building behind Lolli that was a rehab which stood in New Jersey. "I had a friend put the word out."

Her smile faltered and fell. "What friend?"

"King of the courts. Seelie and Unseelie."

Lolli exhaled slowly. "I wondered if the whole faerie thing wasn't just the drugs."

"Nope. Defiantly not just the drugs." Luis grimaced.

Lolli hesitated. "So... I'm sorry about running out on Ruth and Dave. I just kinda freaked. How... Did he..."

"He recovered from the overdose. Mostly. But that's actually why I'm here."

Lolli grinned. "Wondering if I can get him into here?"

Luis shook his head tiredly. "Its a long story, but he was killed by faeries."

Lolli froze, then the grin slowly slipped off her face. "Wh-what?" she asked in almost a whisper. "He's... dead? Are you sure?"

Luis looked away from her. "They gave me his body."

Lolli sank down onto the ground, and Luis followed her. A few passerby's looked at them curiously, the one-eyed man with long dread locked hair and the blue haired crying girl sitting on the sidewalk.

"I'm here to tell you about the funeral. It's not going to be big- just me, Val, Ravus, Ruth, Kaye, Roiben, and Corny. Hopefully you too."

Lolli paused in her tears. "Ravus? The troll?"

"Val's boyfriend."

Lolli closed her eyes in a small smile. "Who the hell are Kaye, Roiben, and Corny?"

Now Luis smiled a bit. "Kaye is a pixie. She was raised by humans. Roiben is the King of both courts, and Kaye's... person that she's dating. Although I don't know how you can date the faerie king. And Corny-" his smile grew. "Would be the person I'm dating."

Lolli raised an eyebrow. "Corny does not sound like a girl name," she commented.

Luis chuckled. "Its not."

Lolli's mouth dropped into an o. "You're _gay!_"

Luis looked up at the sky. "Yes, Lolli. Did you really have to yell that?"

She grinned. "So that's why you never liked me."

Luis turned his eyes back to her. "Really, Lolli? That's what you're thinking about right now?"

Lolli grew somber. "Sorry, Luis. I don't like thinking 'bout sad things. I used to get high, now I change the subject." she exhaled. "So... when is it?"

"New years eve. He was cremated, so we're just gonna scatter his ashes."

Lolli's face grew regretful. "I don't think I can go."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave at night. For a funeral, I would be able to, but they'd send a chaperone with me. I have a feeling this isn't something any of you would want some random person seeing."

Luis shook his head. "Ravus and Roiben wouldn't like that. Or Kaye. Or me."

Lolli smiled sadly. "I know." She stood up off the sidewalk. "Don't be a stranger, Luis. And say hi to Prince Valiant for me."

Luis stood too, and surprised Lolli by hugging her quickly. "Keep yourself out of trouble. And if you ever need anything..." he trailed off as he passed her a scrap of paper with his pager number on it.

Lolli took it, smiling up at him. "I'll do that." her smiled dropped as another tear fell down her face. "Say goodbye to Sketchy Dave for me, okay?" she whispered.

Luis nodded. "I will. Goodbye, Lolli."

"Goodbye, Luis."


End file.
